


Famous blue raincoat

by imsfire



Series: Ten songs, ten stories [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Cassian's famous fluffy blue parka makes an appearance, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, because how could I not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Jyn plumps down on the bed to take off her boots, humming like a bird with happiness.  Picks up the blue parka to shake it out and hang it up.  It’s torn at the shoulder; badly torn, the rip-stop fabric ripped regardless of its name, grey insulation-wadding poking out in tufts.  The ragged edges hurt her eyes.





	Famous blue raincoat

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sent that "List ten songs taken at random" meme on tumblr (by the noble originalthrawnduil, among others) and I decided to borrow the trick another user adopted a few days ago, and write a ficlet or drabble for each song. Here is the first: Leonard Cohen's famous "Famous blue raincoat" could only ever evoke one thing!  
> Tracks are selected from the cds I've been listening to lately, as I don't have a modern music player.

It scares Jyn when they’re sent on a mission together; brings back all her deepest gut-fears.  She doesn’t want to see someone she loves fall dead or dying ever again.  But at least if Cassian is in sight she can keep eyes on him.  It isn’t a distraction, just one more factor to monitor, along with all the rest on her regular high alert.  She knows being in her sight offers him no shield, but it eases her heart somehow, just the same. 

It scares her worse when they’re apart.  He might fall, and she wouldn’t know.  She would be working through a normal day on base; pottering about, reading briefings, going for a run, doing laundry, eating the evening meal; and he could be dead.  Unbearable thought; unbearable pain that she would have to bear. 

She comes into their quarters and sees his parka thrown across the bed, and her heart says _He’s back he’s alive he’s back he’s alive_.  Joyful as birdsong and as repetitive; and it’s a tiny subliminal ache relieved.  He’s back.  He’s alive.  She can hear the ‘fresher running, there’s a pair of dusty black boots tucked under the desk, and clothes stacked in the basket for washing. 

She plumps down on the bed to take off her own boots, humming like a bird herself with happiness.  Picks up the blue parka to shake it out and hang it up.  It’s torn at the shoulder; badly torn, the rip-stop fabric ripped regardless of its name, grey insulation-wadding poking out in tufts.  The ragged edges hurt her eyes. 

He’s in the shower, just a few metres away, but the sight of his wounded coat sparks an irrational alarm in her.  She’s still turning the coat over in her hands searching for bloodstains when the refresher door opens and he comes into the room.  He’s naked apart from a towel round his waist; bruised from head to foot and walking with a bit of a lurch.  Jyn forgets the parka again, springs up to get him another towel for his dripping hair.  Anything to stop herself falling apart at the sight of his battered body, and all the memories that evokes.

“I don’t know where to hug you without hurting something.  Have you been to med-bay?”

“Yeah.  No broken bones.  I got in a fight.”

“Yeah, I kind of guessed.”

“Asshole tried to stick a blade in me and missed.  Tore my parka, look!”  He picks it up and shows her the ripped sleeve.  His lower lip sticks out in irritation.  “I like this coat.  Son of a bitch.”

“We’ll get it mended.  Did you win the fight?”

“Yeah.”  He’s still looking crossly at the torn sleeve.

“Course you did.”  She stands on tip-toe to kiss his mouth.  She won’t let herself go to pieces.  _He’s back he’s alive he’s back…_ “Welcome home, sweetheart.”


End file.
